Undercover
by kawaiikitsune90
Summary: Dou and Heero has a mission. Duo has to dress up as a girl? Heero blushing? What's going on? Warning: Yaoi! 1x2 OOCness RR
1. Default Chapter

An: This is my first gundam wing fanfic.   
  
Warning: Yaoi!!!! OOC! Relena-bashing!  
  
Pairings: 1+/x2, 3x4, and 5x6x13. Maybe others.  
  
Chapter One: The Mission  
  
Duo Maxwell bounded into the kitchen. Quatre was making breakfast, Trowa was sitting at the table with Wufei, and Heero was at his laptop. "Hi Fei! Tro! Q! Hee-chan!  
  
"Hn." Heero was still typing on the laptop. The obvious lack of response didn't deter Duo from being his cheerful self.  
  
"For the last time, Maxwell! My name is Wufei! Wufei!"  
  
Duo blinked innocently at him but you can still see the impish glint. "Wu?"  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
"Fei Fei?"  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
Wu-man?"  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
"Wu-bear?"  
  
Wufei through up his hands in exasperation. "I give up."  
  
"Wu-bear!" Duo sat down at the table between Wufei and Heero. Quatre placed breakfast in front of everyone and sat down next to Trowa. "What are we doing today?"  
  
"We have a mission," stated Heero. "Our mission is to get information from a girl who goes to this private school."  
  
Duo ate cheerfully. "Cool but how are we suppose to get her to tell us?"  
  
"We'll need someone to be registered as a female student and befriend her. The female student will be going in as the girl's new roommate. The other will be registered as the female's boyfriend. It's a two-person job.  
  
"Great! Who's doing it?" Duo asked.  
  
"I will be going as the boyfriend." Heero stared pointedly at Duo. So did the others.  
  
"Yeah but we don't have a girl here. How are we going to get someone to befriend her? What about Sally? No, she's too old. I bet I could get Hilde to do it! What do you think…" he trailed off as he noticed everyone looking at him. "No way."  
  
"You look more like a female than any of us and that braid of yours will help," Heero stated flatly.  
  
Duo stood up from the table slowly then he tried to dart toward the door. Wufei and Heero grabbed his arms. They began to drag him to his room. "Why do I have to be the girl? Quatre wears pink clothes! Make him do it!"  
  
"Don't be an onna! You're doing it for the mission," said Wufei.  
  
"But you are making me an onna! Let me go! Let mmph mmph mmpph!" Heero had stuffed a washcloth in Duo's mouth.   
  
***  
  
Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre were waiting downstairs for Duo. They were supposed to leave in ten minutes. They were pretty impatient. Wufei had brought his camera. Heero went to the foot of the stairs of the safe house. "Duo! Get down here! We have to leave or we'll be late." He went back to sit on the couch.  
  
"Alright! I'm coming down but you can't laugh!" Wufei was already aiming the camera at the stairs. Duo came downstairs. Wufei quickly clicked his camera but when he saw Duo he dropped the camera. All their jaws dropped.   
  
Duo was wearing the school uniform. The maroon skirt fit his slender hips perfectly and the blouse covered his petite fake bosom. His chestnut braid was unraveled, wavy, and curled at the bottom. His lips were lightly touched with gloss and his long lashes were curled up. His heart shaped face was blushing red.  
  
"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" He noticed the camera on the floor. "You were going to take pictures and blackmail me, weren't you?" he said angrily.   
  
Wufei grabbed the camera before Duo took it. "No." He secretly aimed the camera at Duo and took more pictures.   
  
Heero cleared his throat. "Hn. We need to get going before we're late."  
  
"You know. It's not too late to get someone else to do this. Fei has long hair too," Duo said quickly. Heero sighed and grabbed Duo's arm to drag him along. "Alright! Mou, it's bad enough I'm dressed as a girl."  
  
"Hold on," said Quatre. He walked over to Heero and whacked him on the head. "Lucky." He said it low enough for everybody but Duo to hear. Then Wufei and Trowa went over and did the same. Duo looked at them strangely. "Good luck," he whispered to Heero. Heero nodded stiffly. "I hope you have a good time, Duo." He said louder.  
  
"Dressed as a girl? I'm not sure." Then he grinned mischievously. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do with Tro." Quatre blushed. He shivered. "I hope the girls there aren't like Relena. Then all of them will hate me if Heero's my boyfriend. It's not like I'll be attracted to any of them anyway."  
  
Heero paused a moment. "You're gay?"  
  
Duo shrugged and got into the car. "Well yeah. I thought everybody knew."  
  
Heero's heartbeat quickened. "If we have to kiss to prove we're actually going out then I suppose it wouldn't bother you."  
  
Duo laughed. "Are you kidding? It would bother me. I'm sort of saving my first kiss for someone special or at least I want it to be special." *like you…*  
  
Heero's heart deflated with a loud ppft. "Hn. We have to get going." Duo nodded. Once they were on the road Heero told them their identities. "You will be Duest Maxwell and I'll be Odin Lowe."  
  
Duo smoothed his skirt disgusted. "Can they make these any lower?"  
  
Heero looked at him and inwardly gulped. "I guess we'll have to go get longer ones. Don't want guys looking up my skirt and finding out my secret. Duest should be easy enough to remember."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo looked at him. "Hey, Hee-chan. You're going to have to talk some more."   
  
"Hn."  
  
"What if the Queen of the World followed you to that school. It would be bad if she blew our cover. Maybe you should email your girlfriend and tell her not to show up."  
  
Heero snorted. "She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Nani? It always seemed like you were a couple. You know, with her hanging off your arm and shrieking your name in that annoying high screechy voice of hers." He shuddered dramatically.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," he repeated. "She's annoying and stalkerish. She follows me to every mission I go to and messes it up. I am not and never will be her boyfriend. Besides she's not my type."  
  
"Calm down. I'm going to get a drink." Duo turned around and leaned forward to the back. Who put the cooler way in the back?" He went back, unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward scooting in to get closer.  
  
Heero looked over to tell Duo to get back in his seat. His throat went dry at what he was seeing. "Duo?" he called, voice deeper than usual. "I think we need to get you a longer skirt really soon."  
  
"Do you want one too? You're not sounding very well. Maybe some water?" Duo wriggled his butt to get in closer.   
  
Heero's voice was raspy as he spoke. "Get the drinks quick because you're blocking my view."  
  
"Gomen!" He grabbed the drinks quick and sat back down. The action made his skirt ride up a bit more.   
  
"Duo…you're skirt…"  
  
Duo looked down and blushed. "Gomen!" He quickly smoothes out his skirt and hands Heero his water. He pops open his can and takes a drink. "What was that you said about Relena not being your type?"  
  
Heero was trying to concentrate on the road with Duo in a short skirt next to him. "Hn."  
  
"Oh come on. What is your type?" Duo took a long drink.  
  
"Nothing of the female sex."   
  
Duo spit out his drink. "Nani? You're gay? How come you never told me?"  
  
"You never asked." Heero said simply. "How come you never told me?"  
  
"Well I…umm I…I thought everyone knew. It seemed pretty obvious."   
  
"Hn. You flirted with anyone of the female sex and you thought it was obvious? If I knew you were gay I would have told you I liked you sooner." Heero said.   
  
"Well I have no problem saying I like you." Duo clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"You like me?" Duo nodded slowly. Heero thought for a moment then pulled over to the parking lot in front of McDonald's. *Great,* Duo thought. *Now he's going to kill me.* Heero turned aruond in his seat to face Duo. Duo braced himself. "Do you want to stop here and get something to eat?"  
  
Duo stopped. *What?* He noticed Heero waiting for his response. "Sure..."  
  
They got out of the car and went into McDonald's. Heero and Duo stood in line behind three other people. When they finally got to the cashier five boys went in line behind them. One of them whistled at Duo. Heero growled low in his throat and put his arm around Duo's waist. Duo turned beet red.   
  
"How can I help you," said the cashier.   
  
"I'd like two number fives," said Heero.   
  
"For here or to go?"  
  
"For here." Heero paid and the cashier handed them their trays. They sat down at one of the more secluded tables. "I've arranged all our classes to be in the same as hers. Her name is Katrina Duncan. She's Edward Duncan's daughter. Edward Duncan is one of the high officials. He tells his daughter everything. well, everything except him sleeping with someone other than her mother. You'll need to try to get her to trust you."   
  
Heero paused as one of the guys that waited in line behind them came up to him. He smirked as Heero glared at him. "I just wanted to say that you should dump this loser and go out with a cooler guy." He eyed Duo's legs that were sticking out from under the table.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Heero who put an arm around him, holding him firmly to place. He pretended to look around. "I don't see any cool guys around here. Hmm." He shrugged and went back to eating his fries. He could see Heero's smirk as the other guy gaped and left.   
  
It didn't end there. Once the guys left, a girl approached them and hissed at Duo. "You stay away from *my* boyfriend or else. He's mine and I'm not going to let some slutty bitch take him away from me."  
  
Duo placed a hand on Heero's arm before he did anything. "I don't want your boyfriend so you're pretty safe. I like my own very much." He held out his hand. "Duest Maxwell at your service. I may run and hide but I never lie. That's me in a nutshell."  
  
The girl eyed his hand before taking it. "Katrina Duncan. Let me tell you something for your own good. If you know what's best for you then you would stay away from Richard Sanders or else." She let go of his hand and walked away in a huff.  
  
Duo looked over at Heero. "That's the girl I'm suppose to befriend?" Heero nodded a affirmative. "This should be fun." He snuggled closer to Heero. "So, Hee-chan. What school are we going to?"  
  
"We'll be going to Invoke Private School for all ages."  
  
"You mean we'll be going to school with kids from grades preschool-high school?" Duo asked, incredously.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"That's great!" Duo exclaimed. "I haven't hung out with younger kids since Maxwell Church was burned down by OZ. Are there any volunteer programs to babysit the kids, work, or something?"  
  
Heero smiled inwardly at Duo's enthusiasm but on the outside frowned. "We have to concentrate on the mission. We'll only be there as long as we need." Duo pouted. heero let out a tiny smile. "Fine but you have to concentrate on the mission." He held up a hand before Duo did anything. "There is one condition. I have to be at every one of your volunteer programs."   
  
Duo jumped on Heero, hugging him tightly. "Arigatou!" He kissed Heero on the cheek. Heero blushed faintly.  
  
"We have to get to the school and settle in now." Duo nodded happily. They cleaned up and went to the car. Heero looked at Duo. "First, we have to get you longer skirts." So they went shopping and then drove to the school to settle in.  
  
An: Okay, total OOCness going on here. Heero blushing? Review! 


	2. Author's Note

My net will be down for a month since a virus has infected it. Sry! I'll continue writing offline   
  
though. So when I get back I promise you that I'll post up two or three chapters at once. If I   
  
don't then you have my permission to hurt me. lol. :D I'll try to get the virus out sooner so I can   
  
update sooner. Gomen!! -kawaiikitsune90 


	3. Settling In

An: I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry! I know it's been really long since I updated this story but I've had to   
  
put off writing a lot. Even though it's summer I'm just as busy as when I'm in school. I'll try to update much   
  
sooner than this. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Don't ask.  
  
Chapter Two: Settling in  
  
This place is nice, Duo thought. He looked at the young kids that were playing in   
  
sandboxes, swings, jungle gyms, and monkey bars. The older kids were sitting together   
  
and just talking. Heero walked beside him. The place was like a huge park with fountains   
  
and sakura trees. There were flowers, picnic tables, small cafes, their own mall, and shops.   
  
The rich are really living this up. This place is huge! And look at all the kids... They   
  
walked to the main building, the school and building of registration, which was located   
  
in the center of the grounds with the dorms surrounding it and the shops and parks   
  
surrounding the dorms.   
  
"He-Odin," he corrected. "What are we going to be doing while I try to get information   
  
out of the girl."  
  
Heero grimaced. "We'll act like normal rich kids."  
  
Duo snorted. "Normal. That'll be easy."  
  
"We're suppose to find the daughter of a contact of J's that goes to this school after we've   
  
settled in. Her name's Kim Nguyen[1]. She's 4"11, aqua eyes, and auburn hair." They   
  
stoppped in front of a garden maze. "She goes to eat lunch at the center of the maze   
  
everyday. Apparently only she and a few other teachers know their way around the maze.   
  
She's pretty popular but likes to be alone. We're to meet her tomorrow. She'll relay   
  
messages from the others to us." They continued on to the main building.   
  
"She seems fun," Duo said smiling.  
  
Heero and Duo walked on without any incidents until they heard a loud scream.   
  
Turning to their left they saw a young asian girl on skates heading towards them. "Watch   
  
out!" she screamed. That was their only warning as she crashed into them. They came   
  
down with a "oomf". She tried to get up but her skates made it worse and she fell onto her   
  
back.   
  
Heero helped Duo up first before checking on the other girl. "Are you okay?" Duo asked   
  
worriedly as Heero helped her up.  
  
She blushed, embarrassed. "I'm fine, thank you. Sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
Duo smiled reassuringly at her. "It's all right. Right, Heero?"  
  
"Hn." was all Heero said.  
  
Just then a blond came running up to them, huffing and puffing. "Are you all right,   
  
Emeline?[2]"   
  
Emeline nodded at him. "I'm fine, Jason. I just crashed into these two."  
  
Jason looked relieved. "Thank you...er"  
  
Duo took up the introductions. "I'm Duest Maxwell[3]. I run and hide but I never tell   
  
a lie. That wall over there is my boyfriend Odin Lowe."  
  
Emeline smiled shyly at them. "I'm Emeline Le and this is my boyfriend Jason Sanders."  
  
"You're Richard Sanders' brother." Duo exclaimed.  
  
Jason eyed him. "You know my obnoxious brother?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "He hit on me at a McDonald's not far from here."  
  
Jason snorted. "Yeah, that would be him."  
  
"You don't look or act like him." Duo said slyly.  
  
Jason beamed at him. "Thank you!" Emeline tugged at his sleeve. "We have to go.   
  
Classes are about to start." They waved and said bye.  
  
Duo smiled at Heero. "I'm going to like it here."  
  
"Hn." he grunted. The corners of his mouth was quirked upwards. "We have to get   
  
registered first, baka."  
  
Duo pouted adorably but agreed. They quickly walked to the Main building and went   
  
to the main office. They were immediately greeted by the secretaries, Mrs. Tabby and Ms.   
  
Crow.   
  
"Hello, dears," said Mrs. Tabby. "You must be the new transfer students from Japan. If   
  
you go over to Ms. Crow she'll give you your schedules and dorm rooms." They thanked   
  
her and went over to Ms. Crow.   
  
"Names?" she asked in a gruff voice.   
  
"Duest Maxwell and Odin Lowe." Heero deadpanned. She handed them their schedules   
  
and dorm room keys.   
  
"The building to our right are the dorm rooms. The girl dorm rooms are located on the   
  
second, fourth, and sixth floors. The boys are located on the first, third, and fifth floors.   
  
The first and second are for children in kindergarten through fifth grade. Third and fourth   
  
floors are for juniour high students. Fifth and sixth are for high school students. You're   
  
luggage will probably be already in your assigned rooms. I expect you to follow the rules   
  
just like any other student here." She silently dismissed them.  
  
Heero closed Duo's gaping mouth witha light kiss and grabbed his hand to dragged him   
  
off towards the dorms. Duo looked around amazed. Heero dropped Duo off and told him   
  
to meet him at his dorm room so they can scout the area before going to sleep. Duo nodded   
  
numbly and fell back onto his huge comfy bed. This is going to be a very interesting   
  
mission...  
  
[1] Kim N is my best friend. I've known her since I was 5months old and she was 4 months.   
  
We bonded over a bottle of milk. .  
  
[2] Emeline is one of the characters a person who like my story made up. Thanks for the   
  
idea, iMaDeViLsOeViL!  
  
[3] I got the name from Skeren Dreamera'a fic Is there really such a thing as dreaming? 


End file.
